Devon Bostick
|lieu de naissance = Toronto, Canada |nationalité = Canadien |métier = Acteur Producteur Scénariste |taille = |personnage = Jasper Jordan |saisons = 1, 2, 3, 4 |première apparition = L'Exil |dernière apparition =De l'autre côté}} Devon Bostick interprétait Jasper Jordan dans The 100. ''Il a tenu ce rôle principal à travers les quatre premières saisons. Vie et carrière ''A venir '' Filmographie Cinéma * '''2017 : 'Okja ''- Silver * '''2015 :' Régression - Roy Gray * 2015 : Being Charlie - Adam * 2014 : Small Time - Freddy Klein * 2013 : Art of Steal - Ponch * 2012 : Dead Before Dawn 3D - Casper Galloway * 2012 : A Dark Truth - Renaldo * 2012 : Journal d'un Dégonflé : ça fait suer! - Rodrick Heffley * 2011 : Haute Tension - Dean Taylor * 2011 : Sacrifice - Mike Lopez * 2011 : Dans l'Ombre 3D - Lucas * 2011 : Le journal d'un dégonflé: Rodrick fait sa loi - Rodrick Heffley * 2005 : Land of the Dead - Le territoire des morts - Brian *'2004 :' Godsend, expérience interdite - Zachary Wells *2005 : L'école des champions : Darren (court-métrage) *2006 : Citizen Duane : Maurie Balfour *2006 : Aruba : Mark (court-métrage) *2007 : King of Sorrow : Homme faible *2007 : Saw 4 : Derek *2007 : The Stone Angel : Marvin adolescent *2007 : Fugitive Pieces : Ben adolescent *2007 : The Poet : Garde #1 *2007 : La petite de Finn *2007 : The Altar Boy Gang : Terry (court-métrage) *2007 : Le combat d'une femme : Bobby jeune (court-métrage) *2008 : Roxy Hunter and the Horrific Halloween : Drew (court-métrage) *2008 : The Dreaming : Garçon (court-métrage) *2008 : Adoration : Simon *2008 : Princesse : Garçon plus âgé (court-métrage) *2009 : The Good Germany : Dale Mackay (court-métrage) *2009 : Survival of the Dead : Garçon *2009 : Saw 6 : Brent *2010 : Verona : Christopher (court-métrage) *2010 : Le journal d'un dégonflé : Rodrick Heffley Courts-métrages * 2016 : ''Emeralds ''- Garçon * 2015 : ''Til It Happens to You ''- Scott * 2010 : Pooka - Bradley * 2010 : The Long Autumn - Garçon * 2003 : The Truth About the Head - Garçon Télévision * 2020 : ''A Teacher ''- Ryan * 2019 : ''La fabuleuse Mme Maisel ''- Alan * 2019 : ''I am the Night ''- Tommy * 2018 : ''Meet Slate ''- Slate * 2017-2014 :' ''The 100 - Jasper Jordan (42 épisodes) * '''2013 : Aim High - Marcus Anderson (10 épisodes) * 2013 : Monday Mornings - Benjamin Decada (1 épisode) * 2011-2009 : Les vies rêvées d'Erica Strange - Leo Strange (17 épisodes) * 2011 : She's the Mayor - Docteur Jimmy (1 épisode) * 2011 : The Listener - Bennie (1 épisode) * 2005 : Shania: A Life in Eight Albums - Mark à 14 ans * 2004 : Hustle - L'enfant * 2004 : Missing: disparus sans laisser de trace - Zack (1 épisode) * 2003 : DC 9/11: Time of Crisis - Fils du pompier * 2003 : Jake 2.0 - Jeune enfant (1 épisode) * 2003-2002 : Odyssey 5 - Joey Grossman (2 épisodes) * 2002 : La Patrouille Fantôme - Enfant qui hurle *'1998 ': Exhibit A: Secrets of Forensic Science - Fils (1 épisode) *2006 : 72 Hours: True Crime : Fils de Mary (1 épisode) *2006-2007 : Degrassi: la nouvelle génération : Nic (3 épisodes) *2007 : Stump : Ryan *2009 : The Border : Ali Jabir (1 épisode) *2009 : Guns : Garçon #3 (2 épisodes) *2009 : Assassin's Creed: Lineage : Ezio Auditore (3 épisodes) *2010 : Haven : Jimmy (1 épisode) *2010 : Flashpoint : Paul Wilder (1 épisode) *2010 : Rookie Blue : Martin Bentz (1 épisode) Galerie Les100BTSs4.jpg ElizaCrewBSs3.jpg DevonEveBTSs2.jpg DevonChristopherBTSs2.jpg LindseyDevonBTSs1.jpg en:Devon Bostick de:Devon Bostick it:Devon Bostick Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Rôle principal Catégorie:Rôle terminé